In This Skin
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: My first (half-done) Yaoi one shot... Just something I wrote while I couldn't sleep. VincentxTseng. Tseng loves Vincent... and they both hide a secret... please, please take the R rating seriously... thanks!


In this skin:

(Okay, here it is, my first lemon yaoi fiction. Or whatever my fingers decide to type tonight.)

_**Dearest Lover, **_

_**I am sorry that lately I haven't been talking to you, please forgive me and let me show you how much I really care...**_

_**Yours in life and death...**_

Damn. The pale, darkly clad male thought when he read the letter that someone had left on his coffin. He was never one to like when he got a love letter, but this one was... intriguing, to say the least. He ran his hands through his black hair and sighed, he knew who sent it to him. He would be waiting for him too....

Vincent sat on his coffin, thinking about his lover of days past. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't even hear the female walking up to him.

"Vincent, are you smiling?" Tifa said as she came towards him. Vincent felt his face fall into his typical flat, cold expression. The fleeting thoughts of his young love left his mind for a while.

"Uh, I was thinking..." Vincent said.

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you that we are at Midgar... so if you want to rest or shop or anything Vincent..." Tifa said softly.

Yeah, I want to meet him... "Uh, thanks Tifa, I have plans tonight..." Vincent said as he looked after the woman that left his room of the Highwind.

Part Two: Remember Me, love me...

The shadows hung over the face of the man watching the bar as it came to life around him. Vincent should have been here by now, he was never one to be late. The man rapped his fingers on the table and looked at the door, just as Vincent snuck in.

"You're late..." The male said, his voice thick with his Wutan accent.

"Forgive me... I had to get away from that group."

"Ah yes," Tseng showed his face, "The ones that plan to save the world?" Tseng laughed as he brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face.

"Tseng... please, let's not talk about them... it's been too long." Vincent said, a small smile creeping up his face.

"Hasn't it? I thought you were dead, long gone..." Tseng's expression turned dark, as if he had just seen a ghost that he thought he would never see again.

Not again... Vincent's head screamed as his voice remained silent... Tseng was pushing him against the wall, kissing him as he always had.

Tseng's apartment hadn't changed in all the years that they had been 'asleep.' Vincent remembered every detail and every feeling. Tseng pushed him against the door to his room, and Vincent felt for the doorhandle. Tseng whispered Wutanise in his ear as he brushed against his package.

Both men fell into the small bedroom and onto the bed, Tseng on top of Vincent. Tseng took Vincent's shirt off and looked at his scars, then he kissed them softly.

Vincent unbuttoned Tseng's shirt and reveled the same scars along his own chest. Vincent felt his claw, trembling, not wanting to touch his lover. Tseng grabbed his claw and ran his hand down his chest to Vincent's pants.

Just give me a second chance:

"Vincent!" Cloud looked around, "It's not like him to be late the night after a night were we go off on our own."

Vincent came walking in, his hair slightly ruffled, and his clothes rumpled. He tried to look nonchalant about being late, and nobody said anything. His look told them not to say a word.

"Now we can leave." Cid said as the Highwind took off.

Forever isn't long enough for me:

Vincent stood back and looked at the temple of the Ancients. The rest of the group had gone ahead to find Sephiroth, but he stood back and ran in as he heard the cries of his lover.

Tseng lay near death in the room of the temple. Vincent ran to him, and Tseng left his hand out to him,

"Vincent..." Tseng said.

"Don't talk Tseng... you will make it." Vincent held him close.

"No... I don't want to live in a world were we can't be..." Tseng gasped his last breath.

Vincent held him as he died, and Vincent looked at the sky as he walked out of the temple. It was then Vincent vowed he would destroy the monster that killed his lover. Vincent didn't care about the monster inside of him, or the sins that he had done... he only now wanted to avenge the death of Tseng.

_(So? This is the first yaoi lemon I did, how was it? This is just a rough draft, if I get a lot of reviews, I will revise it and write more! )_


End file.
